The Sunrise of Rannoch
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Reapers are gone, galaxy is rebuilding. After recovery, Aurora Shepard returns to work and embarks on the challenge of motherhood. But Drama is never far way. To escape life, she takes a role on Rannoch and finds more than peace. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Life goes on

_**Author's notes: This is the first Fanfic i've written, its been rattling around in my head for a while.**_

_**English was never my strong point at school and I am truly a noob at this.**_

_**Rating will change for naughty times that will arrive.**_

_**Read and Review please.**_

_**Disclaimer: Im just playing with Bioware's toys, they arent my toys.**_

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

It was over.

The war that claimed millions, destroyed worlds, formed unexpected allegiances, ended long-held grudges. Rebuilding had begun, an eerie sense of calm had enveloped the galaxy.

One woman held everyone's attention throughout the broken galaxy, everyone wanted to know about her welfare. They knew she was alive, every news agency from Council space to the Terminus systems wanted a piece of her.

Crazy freaks who repeatedly broke into Huerta Memorial Hospital, trying to take pictures of Commander Aurora Shepard in a coma, well...as far as they could get between two over protective Krogans and a beefcake Lieutenant was 3 metres from the door, before promptly being deposited to the floor with suspected broken noses and concussion.

However, Shepard was awake during this latest attempt to break in, she sighed with a little quirk of humor, she wasn't _that_ fascinating, certainly not enough to risk playing chicken with two Krogans anyway. She admired their resolve, nothing could beat the previous nights attempt, she was still in the medically induced coma at the time and very annoyed she'd missed it, that was a laugh she could have done with, although James had eagerly regaled her with the story.

_Shepard sighed heavily, bored to insanity and beyond ,"James?" _

_"Yeah, Lola?"_

_"Entertain me Amigo"_

_"Y'know, last night two pendejos tried to break in here dressed as Asari nurses..." he stopped to suppress a few sniggers the memory had invoked._

_Shepard looked at James quizzically amused, she just knew there was more to this story, "How did they manage that and why did they fail if they managed to get into the hospital?"_

_James let out a snort, "To be fair to them, they did look very convincing, it was when the borrachos from Chora's Den had arrived, things got a bit loco"_

_"Go on James"_

_"One of the borrachos cornered one of the pendejos in one of the rooms, apparently looking to get busy with a hot Asari, borracho got a little touchy-feely, and quickly realized that Asari do not have stubble..."James stopped again to calm his sniggers before continuing, "Pendejo ran out of the room, and nearly escaped completely, failing to realize the lift door had closed and he ran full force into it, propelling him backwards into Councilor Sparatus and Councilor Tevos, leaving Tevos trying to cover her dignity after her dressed got ripped..." James had lost complete control of his sniggers, when Shepard erupted into a laughter._

_"Owww, it hurts to laugh, gutted i missed that, you think it's on the security cameras?" Shepard looked at James with gleeful optimism._

_"I'll find out for you Lola"_

_"Thanks James"_

* * *

After 2 months of a coma and another 3 months in recovery, Shepard was so ready to go home, thanks to the love and dedication of her beloved family, she had a home to go too. She had plans, big plans and for those plans to be practical, she needed a home and space.

Only two people knew about her plans, Miranda had contacts and was only too happy to help Shepard, Miranda had a renewed glee when asked to help. Joker, her beloved friend and partner in crime was the first person to know about these plans, Shepard had approached him with a request, that Joker could never deny her, he loved her too much to say no.

_Shepard slid into the vacant seat, normally filled by EDI, "Hey Flyboy"_

_"Hey Commander, you look deep in thought"_

_Shepard readied herself, "Joker, I have a question to ask you, but you are under no pressure to agree, just hear me out"_

_Joker looked to Shepard with confusion "Ask away Commander"_

_"I need some sperm"_

_Joker looked at Shepard in disbelief._

_Shepard continued, "After the war, if I survive, I want to have a baby, since im single and have no desire to change that now, I need a donor, someone I love and trust wholeheartedly, you're at the very top of that list"_

_Joker struggled to process the request, "You want to have a baby with me, what if the baby has Vroliks?"_

_Shepard put her hand on his arm reassuringly, "I've looked into it, the baby will have more of my genetics, but instead of just having a clone of me with a few things tweaked, i want to randomize the genes and obviously i need the Y chromosome to randomize the sex, and i like your eyes and your quirky humour, it's a bit like Asari reproduction, you don't have to agree, James is next on the list"_

_Joker smiled a little, Shepard was picking him over the beefcake, but he was worried, "But what about Vroliks?"_

_Shepard understood his concern, "We can have that gene removed if it worries you that much, but it's no concern of mine"_

_Joker thought about it, Shepard was like a sister to him, he followed her to hell and back, he quickly realized then, she trusts him more than anyone she knows, that gave him a much-needed dose of pride, he never really considered children, obviously having them with EDI wouldn't be possible, technically it wouldn't be his child either, but he would adore anything that Shepard made regardless of his input._

_He smiled at the thought of a pregnant Shepard giving people shit for the fun of it, he had his answer, "I'll agree, on three conditions"_

_Shepard smiled, "And what would they be?"_

_Joker returned the smile, "One, we remove the Vroliks, two, I better be godfather, for I am the best and three, if I ever want to do the same, you'll give me a few eggs so i can have a some awesome smartass redheads who are great pilots and have a real desire to blow shit up"_

_Shepard laughed and kissed Joker's cheek, "Done, we'll make a little brood of them and take over the galaxy with our joint awesomeness, and your babies get an awesome robot mommy"_

* * *

Shepard stood in front of the mirror, staring at her toned stomach, smiling about the changes that would soon take place. She was prepared for the physical toll it could have on her healing body, but she was ready for this.

She was ready to be a mother.

Shepard was excited about becoming pregnant, although a slight sadness accompanied her excitement. Her thoughts of the man she loved more than life itself, her husband and shining beacon in a horrific shitstorm that was the reaper war.

Thane had made Shepard promise, once she had won, like she always did, to live her life to the fullest, have children, find another love to keep her safe in his place. She didn't want to promise that at all, she planned to join him across the sea, but she agreed for Thane, he lost 10 years out of grief for Irikah, he didn't want the same for Shepard.

_"Siha?" Thane, played with his new wife's hair, thinking about what will happen when he's gone._

_"Whats up baby?" Shepard yawned next to her new husband, tired out from all the love-making they'd engaged in._

_"Siha, when im gone, promise me that you will not lose yourself in grief, promise me"_

_"Thane, I..."_

_"Siha, I want you to find a new love, have children and live your life well, when you join me across the sea, I want to know all about your life, your new husband, your children, grandchildren, i want to depart my body knowing, you will lead a happy life"_

_Shepard sobbed a little, she knew he was on borrowed time, he would be gone one day, "Alright, I'll move on with my life, but also know, that you'll forever be in my heart"_

_Thane hugged his new wife tighter, "Your capacity to love Siha fills me a joy i never thought possible, look after Kolyat and look after yourself"_

She smiled fondly, perhaps if she had a girl, she'd name her Irikah no...Hope Irikah Shepard, for this baby would be Shepard's hope, and if she had a boy, she'd name him Thane...Thane Ashley Shepard. She was happy with her chosen names and soon she'd be carrying Hope or Thane with her.

* * *

Three months after being at home, Shepard was called in by what was left of the Alliance Council, she was filled dread about what bullshit these assholes would get her into next. Three times over she saved the shower of shites and she was getting bloody sick of it.

Also her pregnancy hormones had kicked in full swing and she was ready to rip the head off any asshole who dared to breathe near her.

Shepard walked into the temporary Alliance Headquarters and immediately noticed Anderson and Hackett standing by the door to the council chambers.

"Anderson, Hackett" Shepard saluted them both.

"Shepard, there's something different about you child" Anderson eyed her suspiciously.

Shepard completely side-stepped the statement and the look he gave her, she'd tell them soon enough, "Whats this about Admirals?"

Before either Admiral could answer, the council secretary called them into the chambers, that's when Shepard knew was going on, her whole crew stood in dress blues or what either came close for the alien members of the crew and trying and failing to hide shit eating grins. Even Kolyat was there, he gave her a warm smile and Shepard was sure she saw pride in his eyes.

She looked around the room, and that's when she saw him, Alenko or as Joker called him, Major Asshole, and what a asshole he was.

A female council member stood up, she always reminded Shepard of her mother, same eyes and hair, and same classic beauty of an old 20th century actress.

"Commander Shepard, in light of your exemplary military record, your ability to achieve the impossible and the grace in which you conduct yourself when representing the Alliance, with honour to promote you to the rank of Rear Admiral, effective immediately, congratulations Rear Admiral, we apologize for the quickness of the ceremony, but Admirals Anderson and Hackett assured us you'd rather it be this way"

Shepard felt like she'd be hit in the face with a wet fish, did the Alliance council actually praise her, no stupid missions, no we screwed up, please clean it up for us missions, " Thank you Admirals, you should be aware now you have promoted, that I'm pregnant and will obviously have limits on what a can do, I still haven't healed completely yet"

Shepard felt the surprise vibrate around the chambers, "Rear Admiral, we understand your fitness still hasn't returned to normal and we will accommodate your pregnancy too, you still have the Normandy and your crew, so we feel that your condition wont effect your ability and congratulations again Rear Admiral"

Shepard saluted the council and walked out of the chambers, struggling to contain the smile on her face, she was a Rear Admiral, giving her more power, she was already a Spectre and now a Rear Admiral, these people really needed help.

She had received hugs from her crew, all demanding to know how she got pregnant, she promised later at her apartment, she would explain it all.

Anderson and Hackett approached her, "Congratulations, Rear Admiral, I knew something was different about you" Anderson smiled warmly.

"Well grandpas and I will make this baby call you both Grandpa, I hope I do my new rank justice"

Hackett put his hand on her shoulder affectionately, "You will, otherwise we wouldn't have suggested it to the council, it's about time they showed appreciation, take care Rear Admiral and keep us up to date with baby, we will make sure the news doesn't pick up on this just yet"

After leaving the Admirals, Shepard felt a hand spin her around, feeling dizzy it took a while to register who she faced, "Kaidan, what the hell are you playing at?"

Kaidan glowed with intense jealousy, "Who's the dad, do you even know?"

Shepard yanked her arm away from him, "Yes i do know, technically its Joker"

Kaidan's eyes widened, "Joker, you slept with Joker?"

She was fuming by this point, "No, I did not sleep with Joker, he donated the necessary parts to make my baby, the baby is more me than Joker, My husband wanted me to have children and since I have no desire for any man and i can raise a baby myself, I decided just to have a baby, now if you don't mind, my other child Kolyat is waiting for me" Shepard stormed away from Kaidan before her hormones gave her the rage again.

At the apartment, her crew filed in, carrying copious amounts of Cerveza, she was ready to answer their questions. She ushered them into the bar area, that's when they saw it, a holo of a tiny baby on the screen, a strong heartbeat pounded around the apartment.

Shepard let them admire the new little human before she interrupted, "So, what do you guys think?"

Garrus was the first to speak, "We gonna have a baby"

"Who's the dad Lola?"

Joker beamed with pride, "Technically, i am"

Shocked faces turned to Shepard and Joker, "You mated with the broken human" said Javik, tactful as ever.

Shepard felt a little rage at Javik, "Joker donated some of his genetics to mine, we didn't do any mating, and Joker isn't broken"

James filled glasses with Cerveza, handing them out to everyone, minus Shepard, handing her something baby friendly, raising his glass, "Tonight, we celebrate, not only has our beautiful Shepard been promoted, she's making Aunts and Uncles out of all of us and i for one cant wait to meet this bebé, so to Shepard our new Rear Admiral and the tiniest but most important , member of the Normandy crew, we're glad to have you back"

Together, her beloved crew and family raised their glasses, "To Shepard and baby"

Shepard burst into tears, Kolyat pulled his stepmother into his arms, he knew there was still the tinge of sadness at Thane not being there, Kolyat leaned down to whisper in Shepard's ear, moving her long red hair that his father loved so much out of the way, "He'd be so proud of you, just like everyone in this room is"

Shepard felt her sobs subside, she'll always miss Thane, he has his own place in her heart, he left his treasured son in her care, and how she loved that boy, she knew no matter what, she had her family, different species but all the same deep down, crazy, bizarre and very irritating, but they were hers, she was theirs, some things just don't change.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Thanks for reading the first chapter.**_

_**There is not enough Quarian love and I think Han'Gerrel is the perfect target.**_


	2. Moving On

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_

Crazy fanboys had broken into Aurora's apartment yet again, to make it even weirder, the perverts kept stealing her underwear. Underwear that she was getting to fat to wear, so she never packed it when she was travelling on the Normandy. Little weirdos always knew when she'd be away and when Kolyat was at work.

Garrus and Zaaed were going to have to stage an intervention and booby-trap the place to catch the little perverts. It was bad enough that Aurora kept getting private messages from people, people declaring their love for her, marriage proposals, mating requests, interview requests and from film makers and publishers, wanting to immortalize her by telling her story, right from Mindoir to the moment of victory. Her idea of sheer hell and didn't hesitate to tell them all to jump out of an airlock.

She also had a _Major_ problem, Kaidan would not leave her alone, constant questions and Judgements, he seemed to have no grasp of the fact she was now his superior officer.

As she looked around her apartment to make sure the grimy fanboys, didn't leave anything very personal again like last time, a chat request popped up, Aurora groaned and accepted the chat, she had to speak to him at some point.

_ETC - Chat Request: Shepard, A is Online (Widow) 20:00_

_Shepard: What do you want Alenko?_

_Alenko: Finally decided to answer then!_

_Shepard: I found the time, what do you want._

_Alenko: I want answers dammit!_

_Shepard: About what?_

_Alenko: Why you cheated on me, why you got married, and even after he died, you went and let Joker knock you up, i loved you dammit and you repeatedly laughed in my face._

_Shepard: One, I did NOT cheat on you, you called me a traitor and threw anything you could in my face, as far as i was concerned, you dumped me on Horizon, two, I married Thane, because i love him more than anyone, three, my baby is not your concern, this baby has about 10% of Jokers genes, enough to give Hope different features, finally, I loved you, but you dumped me when I really needed you, I was confused and scared, working with people who'd probably kill me as soon as the mission was finished, YOU ruined us, not me, get over it, because I'm done with raking up the past, i have better things to worry about, namely my daughter._

_Alenko: You know I couldn't have joined you, being on a Cerberus Normandy._

_Shepard: I understood that Kaidan, but just having you there in quiet support, so I could get away from Cerberus quicker, would have been enough, at least you'd have been there to return too._

_Alenko: I'm sorry Aurora._

_Shepard: I'm sorry too Kaidan._

_ETC - Chat Request: Shepard, A is Offline (Widow) 20:20_

Aurora walked away from her terminal, maybe in another life, Kaidan and herself could have been happy, but it wasnt meant to happen that way, Aurora would always love Kaidan, but it would never be enough.

Moving to the kitchen to prepare dinner, she felt a little dizzy, it soon passed and she shrugged it off, putting it down to pregnancy hormones. Aurora continue with dinner, the sensation returned again, she steadied herself against the worktop, but it wasnt enough, the darkness gripped her as she fell against the hardwood floor.

Kolyat entered the apartment, the lights were on, but it was eerily quiet, _too quiet._

He walked into the kitchen and found Aurora on the floor, "Shepard" he called out in panic as he rushed to her, gently trying to rouse her, he called for emergency transport to Huerta.

Rushing by her side as the doctors manoeuvred Aurora into a bed, working steadily to find out what caused her to pass out. Kolyat was ushered out of the room, forced to sit in the waiting area.

A doctor walked towards Kolyat, "Is my mother ok?" he asked, he prayed she was.

"The Admiral appears to be very dehydrated, pregnancy has put her already strained body under more stress, we can only guess, either the Admiral hasn't been eating and drinking enough or she has hyperemesis gravidarum, although the latter is unlikely, Dr Chakwas would have treated that already"

"Can I see her?" Kolyat asked.

"Of course" the doctor smiled warmly, something about that doctor seemed fake Kolyat thought.

Kolyat entered her room, he couldnt understand it, he was sure Shepard was eating normally, her crew would have made sure of that, Garrus would have planted himself infront of her, until she ate if she wasnt. He thought back to the break in, he didnt tell Shepard about the images of dead children that had been left in the apartment, it would only serve to upset her more.

He saw Dr Chakwas approach the room, he dashed out to catch her before she came in, "Dr, can we speak privately?"

"Of course, Kolyat"

"I think someone might have poisoned Shepard" Kolyat looked around to make sure no one was paying unnecessary attention to them.

Dr Chakwas eyes widen in concern, "Why do you suspect that Kolyat?"

"In the previous break ins, pictures of dead children have been left in the apartment, this time I don't think they did, now Shepard has collapsed, I think someone knew that she was pregnant and doesn't want this child to exist"

"Wait here Kolyat" with that Dr Chakwas walked into Aurora's room to find a doctor trying to inject something into the IV.

"What are you doing?" Chakwas demanded.

The doctor stared at Chakwas for a few seconds before barging into her, sending crashing to the floor, she could only watch the doctor as he fled the room and probably the hospital.

After a few seconds of dizziness, Chakwas managed to hauled herself up on her feet, she reached for the small vial left by the doctor, she shuddered with horror, this drug had only one purpose. The purpose to cause miscarriage.

Dr Chakwas left the room to find Kolyat "You were right, get Bailey over here now, Shepard and the baby aren't safe"

Aurora woke up feeling like a week of shore leave spent in Afterlife, "What the hell happened?"

Kolyat and Dr Chakwas looked at each other, they both knew she had a right to know, "You were poisoned Mother"

Aurora instinctively put her arms around her bump, "Wh-why, it could kill Hope"

Kolyat shook his head, "We think that was intention, I'm sorry mother, I should have told you about the pictures"

"What pictures?"

"In the previous break ins, pictures of dead children had been left in the apartment"

Aurora motioned Kolyat to come over, she pulled him down to her in a tight embrace, "You're a good son Kolyat and a good big brother"

"Thanks to Dr Chakwas, they didnt succeed in giving you the next dose to miscarry Hope"

"Hope is fine, Admiral, she has your stubborn determination already" Chakwas smiled warmly at them both before leaving the room.

Aurora sighed deeply, "I think I need to go far away for a while, at least until Hope is older, people want to hurt her, she's innocent" Aurora felt the sobs come, she wish Thane was here to hold her, but she was grateful she had Kolyat with her.

"Shall I inform Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson of the situation?, you can discuss your next move with them.

Aurora merely nodded, after Kolyat left the room, Aurora bowed her head to pray.

_"Arashu, Goddess of motherhood and protection, keep this child safe from harm, guide her in her choices, Kalahira, keep Thane safe in the oceans, guide him towards his lost love, guide me to him when its my time to cross the sea"_

An hour later, Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson arrived to discuss plans with Aurora.

"I want to go as far as you can send me, where no one really gives a shit and unlikely to hero-worship" Aurora was tired, she needed to shed all the buzz that surrounded her for a while.

Anderson placed a tender hand on Aurora's head, he understood that she needed this, "I need someone to go to the Veil, Quarians are asking for an embassy and aid in rebuilding their home world, you seem to have a way with Quarians"

Aurora snorted, "Yeah, I threatened to put a bullet in one and punched another, Im sure they would be thrilled to have me"

"You just need to assess them for the embassy, check out the Conclave, make sure Admiral Daro'Xen doesn't plan to do anything stupid with that dead reaper"

Aurora smirked, "Threat of a bullet is supposed to prevent that, wouldn't hurt to make sure she knows it still stands"

Anderson and Hackett groaned in unison, "Try not to incite any more diplomatic incidents, they are rather messy", Anderson requested.

"I'll behave, I promise", she teased.

Aurora headed straight for the Normandy after hospital, Kolyat had taken care of the packing for her trip to Rannoch, she planned for it to be a long trip. On the plus side Rannoch was a beautiful planet, Kolyat had been given extended leave so would be joining Aurora on Rannoch for a while, she loved the fact he would be there, she missed Kolyat when she was travelling. Rannoch was quite arid, especially compared to Earth, so it would do Kolyat some good, he looked forward to making some memories there.

Aurora would also get to see Tali again, Tali went back to Rannoch a week after she had woken up, and they hadn't seen each other since. Aurora had been trying to push Kal'Reegar to declare an interest in Tali, Kal didnt know that Aurora had also told Tali to declare her interest too. Aurora knew they liked each other beyond more than the friendship they both claimed it was. She was gonna get these two together before Hope made her appearance and Aurora wasnt afraid of using dirty tactics meet her goal.

When Aurora arrived on the CIC, she was ready to announce that she was temporarily giving up command of the Normandy.

"Traynor, Open ship wide comms"

"Yes Ma'am" Traynor nodded as confirmation comms were open.

"This is Shepard speaking", she took a deep breath, "It is with great sadness, that I inform you, I'm giving up Command of the Normandy, I have taken a role on Rannoch for at least 12 months, I hate having to give all of you up, but for my child, sadly I must, anyone not busy, come up to the CIC, that includes you Vega"

James and various crew arrive in the CIC, Aurora ushered Vega over, "As your aware our Mr Vega is now Lieutenant Commander, so with great pride, should he accept, I make Lieutenant Commander Vega, the third commanding officer of SSV Normandy, I have great faith in Commander Vega, he is great leader, a great soldier, more importantly, a person of great conviction and kindness"

Vega blushed and saluted Aurora, "It is an honour to follow two great soldiers and officers, Admiral"

Aurora saluted Vega in return, "Would you like to set our course Commander?"

"With pleasure Admiral" James approached the galaxy map, "Joker, set a course for Rannoch"

Joker acknowledge the command "Aye Aye Sir"

Aurora made her way to the cockpit, "You gonna miss me Joker?"

Joker snorted, "Yeah, I'm really gonna miss your pranks, snarky comments and stealing my hat"

"Oh Joker, you've really hurt my feelings" she teased.

Joker chucked, "Seriously though, I'll miss you, keep in touch, and inform us immediately when Hope makes her appearance"

Aurora patted Joker on shoulder, "You'll be the first to know Joker"

Joker smiled at his friend, "It wont be the same without you, but Hope comes first"

Aurora kissed Joker's cheek and whipped his hat off his head as she strolled away, "I'm keeping this hat" she called to him chuckling.

The Normandy made its final approach to Rannoch, Aurora looked around her quarters, soon James would move in and make it a home as it had been to her. Memory sounded out of the walls, this was the last place she and Thane had held each other, they made love many times throughout the full 48 hours of leave, deep down they both knew it would be the last time.

She packed her belongings, memories she collected over time, she took the Normandy model out of the case, she was going to leave the other models to James, but the Normandy had to go with her.

She emptied the last draw onto the bed, gathering up the contents, it was then she noticed a data pad hidden under the bits of junk, Aurora concluded it must have been Thane's. She scrolled through the contents, and noticed something that caught her eye, "_For you Siha"_

She opened the file and read the note, "_Siha, going through your music collection, i found this song, it is quite appropriate for our situation, i hope it brings you comfort after I am gone, yours forever, Thane" _She clicked on the data link, giving life to her music system, she knew the song and let the tears fall freely.

When the song ended, Aurora felt she had a truly had the chance to grieve Thane, even in death, he still knew when she needed him.

Aurora bowed her head,_"Thank you Thane and thank you, Arashu and Kalahira for hearing my pain"_ with that small prayer, she was finally ready to leave the past behind.


	3. Shepard Arrives

_**Authors Notes: Yay for Quarians, **_

_**Disclaimer: Again, me not own.**_

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

Tali walked into the meeting room on the Rayya, she fully expected to be ignored by the other Admirals again, especially Daro'Xen, she couldn't despise Tali more if she tried. Maybe she should remind Xen of the waiting bullet sat inside Shepard's gun.

"About time Tali" Xen said with a detectable hint of venom.

Admiral Koris rolled his eyes at Xen, "We've had word from The Council, they want to send a representative to assess the Conclave, I'm trying to push for them to consider Kal'Reegar as a Spectre"

Tali fluttered with a little hope, to assess a Spectre candidate, they'd need to send a Spectre, "Any word on who the Spectre is?"

Admiral Xen turned to Tali, "Hoping your little Human friend will come to see you, you're not that important Tali" Xen obviously still hates Shepard.

Tali shook her head, "Shepard said to remind you about that bullet" Tali watched Xen tense at the memory that lead Shepard to threaten such drastic action.

_Shepard stood staring at the dead reaper, bloody thing tried to argue with her even in death._

_Admiral Raan approached Shepard, "Thank you Shepard, you have no idea what you have done for the Quarian people"_

_"Rannoch is beautiful, I can see why you wanted to reclaim her, now with the geth, you have a brand new start"_

_Admiral Xen approached the dead reaper, although Shepard couldn't see her face, she knew Xen was practically drooling with glee._

_"Fascinating, I cant wait to dissect it, the technology is amazing, the things I could do with it"_

_Shepard groaned, "Admiral Xen, I will not hesitate to shoot you if you do anything stupid and/or dangerous with that reaper, I have a bullet right here incase you get any ideas"_

_Xen eyed Shepard, "You can't just shoot me Shepard, even with you being a Spectre"_

_Shepard smirked, "Perhaps, I could arrest you, but shooting you would be easier, I can make it looking like an accident"_

_Xen walked away from the reaper with a smirking eyes burning into her._

Raan frowned at Xen, "Admiral Xen, have some more respect for Shepard, we all still here thanks to her"

"Anyone who can talk Han'Gerrel down and have the gall to punch him in the stomach, deserves respect" Koris stated.

Tali nearly sniggered at the memory of Shepard taking Admiral Gerrel by surprise and then promptly throwing him off the ship, after that Tali suspected Admiral Gerrel of more than just admiring Shepard.

Captain Kar'Danna interrupted the Admirals, "Apologies Admirals, a message from The Council on behalf of Alliance Command"

Admiral Gerrel sat up in surprise, he knew only one reason the Human Alliance were contacting the Quarians, "What does it say Captain Danna?"

"Rear Admiral Shepard is due to arrive in a few days"

Xen let out a humorless laugh, "Wonder what she did to be lumbered with this assignment"

"Admiral Xen, Admiral Shepard volunteered for this assignment" Captain Danna almost sounded pleased.

"Not important, right Daro" Tali smirked and made a point of saying Xen's first name.

Xen turned away from Tali, towards Gerrel, "Dont you have a thing for the little Human, Han?"

Before Gerrel could object, Tali stepped in, "What is your problem Daro, because it sounds like jealousy?"

"We don't need some human bigshot, coming to Rannoch to tell us how to live" Xen left the room in a hurry, she didnt like being confronted by that little girl.

"Bosh'tet, Shepard cares about the Quarians, I think she's proved that over and over"

"We know Tali, we are grateful for her assistance" Raan reassured her.

* * *

Buzz had travelled around the fleet and on Rannoch, that Admiral Shepard was making a personal visit. Shepard had gained a lot of appreciation from the Quarians, Lia'Vael had told everyone about Shepard defending her against racism from a Volus and a Human C-Sec officer. Kenn'Zya told the story of Shepard helping him out by paying his way off Omega, after being mugged, he suspected Shepard was worried he'd be a repeat target.

Of course, everyone knew about Veetor'Nara, he'd seen something horrific on Freedom's Progress, another Human female had been insistent that Shepard turned Veetor over to Cerberus. Shepard steadfastly refused to allow Cerberus to have the young Quarian, Veetor would forever be grateful to Shepard, they heard the rumours over Cerberus experiments, making husks and other beastly things.

Han'Gerrel didn't know what had been wrong with him, ever since finding out Shepard was coming to Rannoch, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach. He realised he didn't really know anything about the woman, she sauntered in, made a lot of noise, killed people and sauntered out with her defiance firmly intact.

He remembered how elegantly she defended Tali, she was outraged like he was, Tali had been accused of something both Shepard and himself knew, Tali would never do, Shepard had her utmost trust in Tali, in return, Tali placed a lot of faith in Shepard, faith that had proved many times to have not been misplaced.

He also remembered her striking appearance, not only did Shepard command a room to its fullest attention, exude confidence and grace, she was a truly exquisite creäture. Without armour on, she had a slender frame, certainly not would you'd expect when hearing about her exploits. She had very feminine features, a soft jaw line, full lips, sparkling pinkish tinge, big blue eyes framed by a black outline.

Her skin colour reminded him of the sands on Rannoch, her face, arms and legs dotted with small darker spots. She had strange indentations around her mouth when she smiled, he remembered her face when Tali returned to the Normandy.

Mostly, he remembered her hair, when the Admirals arrived on the Normandy, Shepard had been in a black dress exposing her legs, arms, upper chest and back, her hair red hair was down, flowing down her back, small curls and lose curls scattered throughout her hair, it moved freely with a bounce when she moved her head, he noticed she had a habit of gathering her hair together in one hand when she was planning, once she had her plan, she'd release her hair.

When in her War Room, he moved to get a better view of Shepard, she had been leaning over the console, he admired her shape then, unfortunately, this move was noticed by the other Admirals, but fortunately not Shepard who was too engaged in discussion with one of her crew at the time.

Zaal'Koris had teased him about that day when it was announced Shepard would be visiting, he also reminded Han about the punch he'd received from Shepard. That had not been Han'Gerrel's best moment, Shepard was a feisty character and a hard hitter, it was unlikely Shepard would ever show an interest in him after that incident.

Han had finished thoughts when Tali had entered the room, "Tali, tell me about Shepard"

Tali suppressed a small giggle, she knew he'd have to ask one day, "What you like to know Admiral?"

"Anything"

"Well she's a remarkable woman, unique, like a sister to me, more vulnerable than she ever lots on, now, she carries some pain"

"Why"

"Her husband passed away nearly 2 years ago now, it hurts her more than she shows" Tali felt tinged with sadness, she liked Thane, he was a good man and completely in awe of Shepard, Tali knew it hurt Thane to know, he would be leaving her behind far sooner that he wanted.

Tali knew where this conversation was going and decided to make it easier on Han, "Thane, he was a Drell, very spiritual and completely worshipped Shepard"

Han looked at Tali in surprise, "She has no qualms about relations with Aliens then?"

Tali looked at Han with a smirk hidden under her mask, "Depends on the Alien"

Tali nodded to Han and exited the room, Han didn't know how to handle that new information, he couldn't wait to get back on Rannoch and take his mask off, he was glad of the times he could breathe fresh air, soon Shepard would be sleeping under the same night sky as him.

* * *

The Normandy had finally arrived, invoking a lot of excitement on among the crew of the Neema. Tali had made sure she was available to greet Shepard.

Tali boarded the Normandy, going to the cockpit first, "Hi Joker"

"Hey Tali, come to take our beloved Shepard, how could you" he teased.

"Dont worry Joker, we'll take good care of her and Hope, how big is Shepard now?"

"Cant fit though the lift doors now"

"I heard that Joker" Shepard called out from the CIC.

Joker chuckled but it quickly faded, "We're gonna miss her, it wont be Normandy without the heart of it"

Tali agreed with Joker, Normandy wouldn't be the same with that famous red-head directing it, "I know, but she needs this, and she'll have Kolyat with her too"

Tali walked into the CIC where Shepard and Vega were in deep discussion, "Hey sparks"

"Hi Vega, congratulations, you deserve this"

James had sad smile, "Maybe, I just feel like I'm stealing command, this is Lola's ship, no matter who commands her"

"Oh James, your just really the XO, when I return, I'm in command" Shepard chuckled.

"Oh Lola, does this mean with have to share a bed?"

"In your dreams Vega, you can sleep in the Kodiak when I'm abroad"

Lieutenant Cortez called over comms "Admiral, your belongings and food supplies have been delivered to the Neema"

"Thanks Cortez, can you gather the crew in the crew deck for me?"

"Certainly ma'am"

The whole crew gathered in the crew deck, ready to say goodbye to the woman they had adored and admire for a long time.

Tali watched Shepard address her crew, high with emotion, "So, its my time to go and play nice with people for once, I ask you all to give Commander Vega the respect you've shown me over the years, I trust this man without any doubt, he will guide you well and I hope I have guided him well.

Shepard saluted her crew with wet eyes, James rallied his crew, "Who's better?"

In unison her crew in including the non humans saluted, "Damn few Sir, and Shepard killed them all"

Shepard chuckled at the change of phrase.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to her wonderful crew, Shepard and Kolyat entered life support, she sat on what was Thane's chair and bowed her head in prayer, Kolyat following suit after taking a seat in the opposite chair.

_"Arashu, look after my crew, guide them through the toughest times, help them make choices that their souls can easily bear, return them to me safely"_

Kolyat reached across the table to his stepmother, Shepard grasped his hands, "I'm glad your here with us Kolyat, it makes your father's absence easier to bear"

Kolyat smiled, "I wouldn't be anywhere else Mother"

Shepard still loved the little kick she got hearing Kolyat called her Mother, "I think its time to leave"

Kolyat stood holding out a hand to help his Mother up, embracing they got the left to the CIC, ready to depart the Normandy.

They walked off the ship together with Tali wrapping an arm around Shepard's waist. Together the watched as the Normandy left the docking port of the Neema, with one final goodbye, she departed leaving Shepard behind.

Tali hugged her friend tightly and handed her Jokers hat, Tali smiled, "Joker asked me to give it too you"

Shepard smiled gently hugging the hat before pulling it on her head.

* * *

Han saw Shepard in the distance, she wasnt as slender as she once was, she had a swelling around her midriff, it then clicked in his head, Shepard was with child. Han saw Tali and a blue skinned male leaving Shepard staring out of the viewing window, he slowly approached the red-head.

"Shepard, pleasure to see you again"

"Admiral Gerrel, don't mind me, watching her leave was hard" he watched Shepard wipe away her tears.

"She's a beautiful ship and probably the most famous ship in history"

Shepard laughed lightly, "Yeah, she's been in very precarious situations, including going to the galactic core, err don't ask"

"Tali didn't tell us you were with child" Han motioned to her swelling stomach.

"It's not common knowledge, well it's not meant to be anyway" Han saw a flash of fear enter Shepard's eyes.

"That's why you came here, you fear for your child's safety?

"I trust the Quarians more than own species now, plus you Quarians are less likely to hero-worship me"

"Crew of the Neema are excited to meet you, Lia'Vael, Kenn'Zya and Veetor'Nara are also eager to see you again, to thank you for having their best interests close to your heart" Han smiled at Shepard, it was a shame she couldn't see it yet, on Rannoch he could take his mask off and see her with perfect clarity.

"I'm excited to get to know the Quarian culture, Tali told me a lot of it, but it'd be nice to learn more, also to do some more meddling in the name of love"

"I'm intrigued" Han chuckled at the human with a gleeful look on her face.

"Oh, Kal'Reegar has asked me whether he should show interest in Tali, although I believe it's the female who makes the first move, so I've nudged Tali to do just that, and then they can make a cute Quarian baby" Shepard wore a smirk on her face.

"Her father would approve of Kal'Reegar, curiously, what is your first name Shepard?"

"Aurora"

"Beautiful, what does it mean?

"It has two meanings from what I found, Sunrise and Dawn"

Han just knew Shepard would have a beautiful name to match her equally beautiful features. He watched her wince suddenly, "Something wrong Shepard" he asked concerned.

"No, baby just kicked me really really hard, shes gonna be trouble"

"Just like her mother then" Han couldn't really believe he just teased her like that.

Shepard laughed, "I suppose you can speak with authority on that, by the way, that was totally justified.

"Yes, it was, I don't hold it against you, I'll be accompanying you to Rannoch, I need time out of this mask"

"I had heard that with geth advancements and help from the Salarians, you can take your masks off on Rannoch without risk"

"It will be awhile before we are strong enough to live without them completely, but its a small victory"

"Probably the most important, 300 years of waiting and you can smell the air on your home world, something Humans and many other species take for granted"

"I heard Earth is beautiful"

Shepard smiled at Han, "It is, maybe soon I'll show you"

* * *

_**Authors Notes, please review, pretty please.**_

_**I gave Kenn a surname, since there's no mention of one.**_

_**Daro'Xen is portrayed as a bitch, because she seems like a Nutter, and something about her makes me wanna yank her mask off and sneeze.**_


	4. New Love and Old Foes

_**Authors Notes: I apologise for the poor attempt at describing the Quarians unmasked, its rather hard.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.**_

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

When Shepard finally arrived on Rannoch, the night had already fallen, Tali had shown Kolyat and herself their living space. Kolyat immediately retired to bed, although Shepard suspected it was just an excuse, she was sure Kolyat had a girlfriend, she just chose not to push him over it.

Shepard pulled on her normal vest and shorts for bedtime, and took a seat on the most comfy sofa she'd ever sat on, Quarians certainly knew comfort.

Tali entered the living room, unmasked, wearing a floor length gown, in the style of Asari dresses, but made with much more delicate material, it was obviously what Tali enjoyed wearing in bed while on Rannoch.

Tali's unmasked features always struck Shepard, Tali was beautiful, her face was distinctly human, her skin had a light purple hue, delicate black lines graced her forehead from her hairline that reached down to her dark eyebrows. She had pointed ears, Shepard swore they looked elf ears. She had darker spots dotted along her nose and cheeks, Shepard maintained they were Quarian freckles. Her eyes glowed lightly with a grey orb in the middle set onto glowing blue background. Her hair was different to human hair, the strands were a lot thicker, to Shepard, Tali's hair looked like lots of tiny, delicate plaits, it was surprisingly long, the colour was dark matching Tali's eyebrows but it didn't look black, more very dark blue.

"Glad your here Tali" Shepard smiled at her friend, she had missed Tali, probably more than Tali would ever expect.

"I'm glad your here too Shepard, hows the little one" Tali reached out and tenderly rubbed Shepard's growing bump.

"She's quiet for once, so you made your move on Kal yet?"

Tali groaned, "I don't think he's interested"

Shepard smirked at Tali, "I have it on good authority, Kal'Reegar is indeed, most definitely interested"

Tali eyed her friend suspiciously, "Has he told you that?"

"Yep, so get with the flirting"

"Your very popular with a certain Quarian Shepard"

Shepard looked at Tali curiously, "If you say Xen, I'll have to punch you"

Tali laughed, "Not her, Admiral Gerrel"

Shepard stared at Tali in disbelief, "But I punched him"

"It seems there was a reason you and only you managed to talk Han'Gerrel down over Rannoch"

"Wait, your telling me, my punching him, caused his infatuation of me, seriously?"

"He admires strong women" Tali struggled to control her laughing at her friends obvious embarrassment.

Shepard's eyes widened as it clicked in her head, "He was flirting with me"

Tali let her laughter go, "Yeah he was, and you flirted back a little"

"You were listening and did I?"

"Yes and Yes"

Shepard felt her cheeks flush and burn and mumbled something Tali only just managed to understand, "I'm going to bed"

Shepard slid under the covers, she had flirted with Han, she was conflicted, she still loved Thane, that would never change, could she move on, she hadn't intended to flirt with him, it just happened.

Shepard fell asleep thinking of Thane, she missed him lying next to her, playing with her hair, as she nodded off.

* * *

Han awoke suddenly after a dream about Shepard had taken a steamy turn, before he could put distance between himself and his love of Shepard, but now, now she was sleeping not so far away. He was unsure of whether he should ask Tali for help, would Shepard ever be interested in him, he had to be at least 10 to 15 years older than her, she had to be the most desirable woman in the galaxy, he was sure a Quarian Admiral would not be of interest to Shepard.

Han moved over to the window, he noticed a figure walk down to the water's edge and sit down, he couldn't quite make out the figure completely due to it still being dark, but by the gentle way they sat down, Han guessed it was Shepard, he was two minds about going to see if she was ok, maybe she wanted to be alone.

He decided to chance it and he walked towards Shepard who was lying down looking like she was sleeping.

* * *

Shepard laid down on the sandy ground with a pillow under her head, she watched the stars dancing around the night sky, she knew the sun would raise soon, laying rest to the stars. It was strange how at ease she felt on Rannoch, it felt like being back on Mindoir, it felt peaceful, renewing, honest.

Shepard closed her eyes, letting her head rest to one side, listening to the gentle waves, listening to the water made her memories of Thane become clearer, she felt closest to him by the water, she hoped he had made his peace with Irikah.

Shepard heard footsteps approached, she opened her eyes and looked towards the footsteps, and she couldn't believe the sight before her eyes, an unmasked Han stepped before her, she was actually speechless.

He was amazing, his skin was light grey with delicate purple streaks, his lips a shade darker, he had a strong jaw line, giving him a very masculine appearance, his eyes were dark green on a glowing white background, he had the same elf like ears, curiously his hair wasnt as thick as she expected, it was black reaching down to his neck. He was a more visually pleasing Alien version of Kaidan Alenko, his light purple markings reminded Shepard of Thane's black markings.

Shepard realised she was staring at Han, "Morning Admiral" Shepard turned her face away to hide her now red cheeks.

Han sat down next to Shepard, "Morning, your up early"

"Hope woke me up with her persistent moving"

"Can I feel her moving?" Han was unsure if he'd overstepped the mark.

Shepard smiled, "Sure, she's having her daily swim session right now" Shepard laid back down to make it easier.

Han rubbed has hand over Shepard's bump, he felt something push against his palm, "When will she be born?"

"In about 4 months"

Shepard suspected Han knew about her past, but she didn't know about his, "You never married or had kids?"

"No, it never happened for me"

"Did you come close?"

He had a rueful smile graced his dark lips, "There was a girl, back in my younger days, I was completely in love with her, but she chose another, a friend"

"Was it Tali's mother?"

"How did you guess?"

"Saviour of the galaxy, I have a gift of getting things right, what happened?

"We competed for her affection, but ultimately, it's the female who chooses, she chose Raal'Zorah"

"It was obvious to me at the trial, your protectiveness of Tali gave it away"

"You have a gift at hearing the unspoken words" Han smiled at Shepard.

"At least you don't have an ex who screws with your head, he doesn't want me, but doesn't want other men to have me" Han detected the bitterness in her voice.

"That is unrealistic, men of any species turn stupid when you enter a room"

"Including you" Shepard teased.

"I freely admit that I find you attractive"

Shepard chuckled, "When I'm ready to pop this girl out, we'll revisit that statement Admiral"

"Call me Han"

"Call me Aurora"

"So this self-important ex of yours?"

Shepard sighed, "Back on the first Normandy, his name was Kaidan, he was a lieutenant, we shared many nights together, then I died, while for him I had been dead 2 years, for me it had been maybe a fortnight, I showed up in Cerberus colours, he was less than happy to see me, called me a traitor and liar, I was doing what needed to be done, I later found out, that he testified to me being wrong about the reapers and unstable, how could you even begin to forgive someone you loved for doing that?"

Han tenderly curled a finger around a lock of her hair, "I can imagine you couldn't, out of everyone, he should have known you the best"

"See, you understand, pretty much everyone else does, but that stupid ass doesn't get it"

Shepard looked at him with appreciation, "I'm really glad you listened to me that day"

Han moved close enough to smell Shepard, she smelled divine, like the night-time wind blowing through flowers, "I'm glad you cared enough to make me"

Shepard smiled and turned towards the sunrise, "Romantic, isn't it"

"Very"

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Shepard last saw Han back on Rannoch, she had to admit to herself, she missed him, he had been busy coordinating the fleets with Admiral Koris, Shepard had been busy assessing the Conclave and Kal'Reegar. She had a huge report to compile, take in other people's reports on resources needed and the pleasure of then have to do a deal with the council to get those resources.

Kolyat had travelled back to the citadel early, as Bailey needed him, Shepard reassured him she would be alright, although Kolyat really didn't want to leave, Shepard made him, she felt it important to Kolyat's career in C-Sec.

A very nervous Veetor approached Shepard, "A-Admiral Shepard"

"Oh Veetor, nice to see you again, I hear you've learned to fly the shuttles"

Veetor smiled, "I'm good I've been told"

"I'm proud of you Veetor" Shepard swore if Quarians blushed, Veetor would have.

"I'm here to take you up to the Neema with Tali"

"OK, see you at the shuttle in 10"

Veetor flew the shuttle to the Neema with ease, Shepard felt a flush of pride stepping off the shuttle, "You did great Veetor, my Normandy pilots might have a challenge coming"

"Thank you Admiral", Veetor stood with nervous pride.

Tali and Shepard made their way to the meeting room on the Neema, Shepard couldn't tell if the sensation in her stomach was Hope moving or butterflies, probably easier to blame Hope.

Shepard and Tali spent the better part of hour, listening to Daro'Xen moaning about recovering valuable tech, Shepard shuddered to think about Xen's intentions for all that tech, to say Xen was unstable is an understatement, to say Xen was a crazy bitch, that was cold hard fact.

Shepard and Tali managed to escape the meeting, Han had caught up with Shepard shortly afterwards, "You know, when a human is a bored, it's very obvious"

Shepard snorted, "Listening to Xen whining bores me"

"As it does me aswell"

"Xen hates me, doesn't she"

"You have repeatedly threatened to shoot her in the face" Han stated.

"Well I punched you in the stomach, still justified"

"Didnt you also threaten to yank Admiral Koris' face mask off and sneeze"

Shepard laughed at that memory, "Ah yeah, I have such a way with Quarians don't I?"

"Especially the men"

"Men, I thought it was just one man?"

"I'm aware its more than just me"

Shepard playfully nudged at Han before being interrupted by Tali.

"Shepard, you have a vid call from Admiral Hackett"

"Thanks Tali" Shepard left Tali with Han.

"Admiral Hackett, what do you need?"

"We've had some troubling reports that, whatever is left of Cerberus, has taken up residence, in a small area on Mindoir, you up for the mission?, we will understand if you're not"

"I'll be fine sir, I'll take Kal'Reeger with me for this, Quarians are pushing for a Spectre"

"Normandy will rendezvous with the Quarian Fleet in two days, Hackett out"

Shepard left the briefing room, "Tali, tell Kal to get ready, we need to go to Mindoir, if he wants Spectre statue, using Cerberus as target practice should do nicely"

"I'm going too Shepard, no arguments" with that Tali strolled away.

Shepard turned to Han, "Fancy tagging along to watch me blow a lot of shit up?"

Han chuckled, "It'd be a pleasure"

* * *

Two days later, Shepard and her 3 Quarian companions entered the Normandy, heading to the cockpit to great Joker.

"Hey Admiral, picked up 2 more Quarians, they are always so much fun to have around"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Bite me flyboy and don't start with the fat jokes"

Shepard lead them away from Joker and towards Vega and Traynor, "Damn Lola, who'd you eat"

"Traynor, tell the crew, if any of them fancy being the CO, let me know, because Commander Vega is about to have an unfortunate accident with the airlock"

"Lola, I could report you for abuse of command"

"As if you ever would Vega"

Traynor interjected, "Admiral, the XO quarters are available, Liara has prepared them for you"

"Is Liara not onboard?"

"Shes on Thessia for a few days, Admiral"

"Garrus is onboard though right?

"He's calibrating"

"He never changes" Tali stated.

Later on, Shepard went to lay down on the XO's quarters, a chat request interrupted Shepard's snooze, she frowned at the sender's name.

_ETC - Chat Request: Shepard, A is Online (Perseus Veil) 14:00_

_Alenko: I miss you Shepard._

_Shepard: Now is not the best time Kaidan._

_Alenko: I want to see you._

_Shepard: Not possible, I'm on my way to Mindoir to investigate Cerberus presence._

_Alenko: Why?_

_Shepard: Hackett asked me to investigate, that's reason enough for me._

_Alenko: Why didn't you tell me you took a role on Rannoch?_

_Shepard: It wasnt information you needed to have._

_Alenko: I heard a rumour._

_Shepard: What rumour?_

_Alenko: You and some Quarian Admiral._

_Shepard: None of your business Kaidan._

_Alenko: Is he as good as the Drell?_

_ETC - Chat Request: Shepard, A is Offline (Perseus Veil) 14:10_

Shepard threw a pillow across the room in anger, whatever was going between Han and herself was no one elses business, even Shepard wasnt sure what was going on.

The door chimed, "Come in"

Han entered the room, picking up the pillow, "You looked tired Aurora"

"Hmmm, tired and pissed off"

Han looked at Shepard confused, "What's wrong"

"Just spoke to Kaidan, trying on his normal messing me around routine, I suspect its due to the rumour he heard"

"What rumour?"

"The rumour about my fab little self and some Quarian Admiral"

"I wasnt aware you and Admiral Koris were _that_ close" Han teased Shepard.

"Sorry to disappoint you and the other many Quarian males that have less an honourable intent towards me"

Shepard yawned, "I could sleep for a week, now does Quarian culture dictate on appropriateness of sharing a bed or would you feel more comfortable on the sofa?"

"I intend to be a gentleman and sleep on the sofa"

"Oh good, I can spread out then" Shepard smiled at Han before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep, Han stroked her hair gently before retiring to the sofa near the bed.

* * *

Shepard and her squad landed on Mindoir, something didn't feel right, it was quiet, _too quiet. _The colonists seemed to be acting strange, walking through the colony, Shepard realised she had seen this behaviour before, _indoctrination._

"Step carefully, something wrong about these people"

"Yeah, this isn't normal" Tali replied.

The group advanced towards a cave, that had given off strange readings. Entering the cave, they found a large metal door, "Tali, hack the door"

Tali immediately got to work on the door, the door slid open and the group advanced into an underground facility.

Shepard didn't like this, they had walked past several armed guards, none which opened fire on them. They headed toward the source of the strange readings, as the entered the cavernous room, they saw what looked like Reaper tech suspended in the middle of the room.

"This is what has been indoctrinating the colonists, even the Cerberus guards"

"How do we shut it down? "Han asked.

"Look around for anything that looks like the control panel"

The group separated, Shepard found what looked like the controls, as she studied it, she felt a gun pressed into her head.

She slowly turned around and horror gripped her, "Kaidan!"

"Hi Shepard"

"What are you doing Kaidan?"

"Correcting a mistake"

"Kaidan, you know you don't wanna do that"

"I don't have a choice Shepard"

Shepard spoke softly, "Who is controlling you Kaidan?"

"I am" Shepard knew that voice, that murdering bastard.

"Kai Leng"

"The Illusive Man was a fool to bring you back, you've done nothing for humanity"

Tali disagreed, "Shepard saved humanity"

"You think I've done nothing because I refused to propel Humanity as a super power in the galaxy, TIM wanted me to control the reapers"

"We are the super power, we needed the reapers"

"No they needed to go, destroying them was the only way to guarantee peace in the galaxy"

Shepard looked at Kaidan, "Let him go, he's not part of this"

"I think it'll be more fun to kill you myself, then we can experiment on the abomination that infests your insides"

Shepard felt her maternal rage bubble to the surface, "You might have escaped me twice Leng, you wont do it a third time"

Shepard opened fire on Kai Leng, shoving a dazed Kaidan to the ground, "Take it like a man Leng"

"What, in the same way as your husband, Thane was it, pathetic creäture"

"He was terminally ill and he still stopped you getting to Councilor Valern, at his best, he'd have had you on your knees crying like the little pussy coward that you are"

"You're a failure Shepard"

"Hows your legs Leng?" Shepard watches Leng fall to ground, she looks around at her squad, seeing Tali leaning over something Shepard rushes to her.

_No no no no! _"Tali, turn that machine off" Shepard knelt down to Han, "Han, you just gotta hold for me, it wont be long" Shepard held onto Han, she sharply turned around firing her gun, she watched Kai Leng fall, "That was Thane and Han you son of a bitch" Shepard turned back towards Han.

Tears fell onto Han's mask, "Hey, stay with me, please"

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Again apologise for the crappy descriptions of Han and Tali. Also Kal'Reegar for me is not dead, that beautiful badass is not going out in that crappy way, no way BW.**_


	5. Missing You

_**Authors Notes: I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, it was hard to write. Things get a bit naked in the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own any of the characters apart from Dr Azra.**_

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

"It wasnt your fault Shepard" Garrus put a supportive arm around his friend shoulder.

"I asked him to come Garrus, should have never let him get too close"

"If you didn't want people getting close Shepard, don't be so darn loveable and it wouldn't happened"

Shepard laughed a little.

"So how long has it been going on?"

"Technically, nothing is officially going on"

"But you like him though?"

"Yeah, more than like him"

"Have you told him that?"

"No, between you and me Garrus, I find myself missing the Normandy less and less"

"Oh, Is the great Shepard in love?" Garrus' eyes betrayed his devilish glee.

Shepard laughed, "Not quite Garrus, but I feel Thane slipping away, I'll always love him, but he's not here now"

Before Garrus could respond, a voice come from behind them, "Garrus, can I talk to Shepard please?"

Garrus scowled at Kaidan, but said nothing skulking away to the forward batteries.

"Dont lecture me Kaidan" Shepard warned.

"Do you love this guy?"

"I care a lot about him"

"So are we really over?"

Shepard sighed with annoyance, "Since Horizon Kaidan, you betrayed me, I cant forgive you for trashing my name and everything Ash died for"

"You were dead Shepard"

Annoyed quickly turned to anger, "So that makes it OK, only reason you accused me of lying was to cover your own betrayal, you knew I would find out, so you had to turn it around o-"

Shepard was interrupted by Kaidan's lips crushing her own, for a second Shepard thought about giving in, before remembering the man fighting for his life behind her.

Shepard struggled to push Kaidan away, when she managed to force him backwards, she slapped Kaidan in the face with all the anger and bitterness she had felt since Horizon.

"Get it through your shit for a brain, me and you are nothing but memories never to be revisited, your dismissed Major"

Shepard turned away from Kaidan disgusted, walking into the medbay.

She looked at Han, she wanted to touch him, it was hurting not to be able too, but the kinetic barrier was necessary.

Dr Chakwas had no way of knowing how resistant his immune system was and refused to take any chances with infection.

"How is he Doc?"

"Stable but critical, the shoulder wound was simple to fix, his stomach wound is a lot more complicated, I'm not well versed in Quarian physiology, sooner we can get him to a Quarian doctor, the better his chances"

"Thanks Doc" Shepard moved over to the next bed and laid down on it, she dozed off but couldn't sleep, all she could see when she closed her eyes was blood.

* * *

Admirals Koris and Raan stood outside the Rayya's medbay with Tali, Kal and Captain Danna, waiting for Dr Azra to finish with Han.

Dr Azra stepped out of the medbay, "How is he Dr?

"Not bad Tali, considering his wounds and risk of infection, the Human Doctor is obviously is a very gifted medic"

Dr Chakwas approached the group escorted by a Quarian guard, "This is Dr Karin'Chakwas vas Normandy" Tali announced.

The others introduced themselves to Chakwas, "You do good work Dr, have you worked on many Quarians before?"

"No, just Tali and that was for minor ruptures, nothing that complicated"

"How is Shepard? Tali asked.

"Under sedation, not been sleeping again, it's not good for her or the baby, James and I agreed to intervene for her benefit"

Admiral Xen joined in the conversation completely ignoring Chakwas, "I told you having a Human around would lead to trouble"

"Admiral Gerrel knew the risks and still went willingly" Admiral Raan dismissed Xen's concerns.

"I was under the impression that Admiral Gerrel and Admiral Shepard had grown quite close"

"Dont be a fool Koris, why would he pick a Human, especially one as a careless and destructive" Xen started to look like she was on the verge of a tantrum.

"Please refrain from derogatory comments about Admiral Shepard while the Normandy crew are close by, she has been our CO for a very long time, and her crew are very protective and get easily offended when it comes to Shepard, it'll serve you well to remind you that Admiral Shepard took on a reaper on foot, just so you could have your Home world back" Chakwas hit Xen with a cold hard stare that even made the others step back.

Dr Chakwas walked back to the Normandy leaving only shocked Quarians behind, "Are all Human women that feisty?" Kal dared to enquire.

"Yes, they are" Tali answered truthfully.

* * *

He felt sore, not pain, just sore, he was still alive, _open your eyes, _he forced himself to open his eyes and take stock of his surroundings, he was in the a medbay, he didn't know which one.

A figure walked into the room, "Admiral Gerrel, I'm Dr Azra, glad to see your awake, how are you feeling?"

Han groaned, "Sore, I thought I was going to die"

"You have the Human doctor to thank for that"

"Shepard, is she ok?

"She has spent the last 2 weeks staring through that window"

"2 weeks?"

"You caught an infection due to the wounds, Koris was convinced it would kill you, your immune system has improved greatly"

Han laid back down, he could see the shimmer of the kinetic barrier, his thoughts went immediately to Shepard, she was every bit the capable warrior people claimed she was. He wanted to see her, he hadn't seen her or touched her unmasked for over a month, he could feel the ache and desire run though him.

He heard the door open, he looked up in hope and was reward with the view a very worried redhead, "Hey" Shepard whispered through building tears.

"You're a welcomed sight Aurora"

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you to come with me"

"I would have volunteered"

"You wanna see the baby?" Shepard brought her omni tool to life and a video of a tiny active baby was displayed.

"Thats our troublemaker" Shepard surprised herself by saying _our_, they'd never discussed the baby, they weren't even together.

"She's perfect, like her mother"

Shepard smiled, "So when are you getting out of this barrier?"

"Soon I hope, I've missed you"

"I miss you too, no more getting shot ok"

"I'll try not too"

"Me and Tali are leaving for a while, Normandy has been signed up for a stupid tour of honour for the planets we helped save"

Disappointment nagged at Han, "How long?"

"A month, I'll be a lot fatter when I get back"

"But you will be back?"

"Yeah, I'll be home before you know it, I'll keep in touch though"

"Shut the barrier down quickly"

"You might get sick again"

"It'll be worth it"

Shepard shut the barrier down moved over to Han, who had a gingerly sat up in bed, he pulled her closer to him, pulling her mask off, he stood by and admired her features.

Lips moved closer until they rested on each other lightly, a first chaste kiss wasnt enough for either of them, they pulled apart quickly, sudden insecurity hit them both, being a different species didn't occur to them until now.

Shepard's cheeks burned, he was beautiful, every touch made with a purpose, did he find her as appealing.

Han lifted one hand and removed the band holding Shepard's hair prisoner and let it fall into his hands, he nuzzled into her neck, kissing the soft spots he could find, making his way up to her ear, he felt Shepard shiver as his breath touched her ear, she moaned his name as she gripped onto him. She tasted as sweet as she smelled, she was divine and he fully understood why men went stupid around this beautiful specimen of Humanity.

They looked into each others eyes, they both felt the electricity in the room, a passion filled haze surrounded them both, Han brought Shepard closer to him, he wanted to taste her mouth. They moved their lips closer to each other, the sound of the door opening stopped them giving into the want they both held onto.

"Get the barrier back up, he risks further infection now" Dr Azra admonished Shepard thrusting the mask at her and demanding Shepard put it back on.

Dr Azra left the room, leaving Shepard and Han smirking at each other, "I think we made her mad" Shepard teased.

"It was worth it"

"I have to go now, I'm glad you woke up first, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you both, come back safe"

Shepard smiled and left Han with her taste lingering on his lips.

* * *

Shepard sat through yet another boring speech, even Hope was bored and fell asleep, only another week of this and she could go home again.

Vega leaned over to Shepard, "Lola, let's make a break for it"

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go"

Vega and Shepard snuck out of the ceremony, "That was so boring even Hope has fallen asleep"

Two armed guards approached Vega and Shepard, "Commander Vega, Admiral Shepard, your being charged with fraternization, in addition, Commander Vega, your being charged with aiding a prisoner, Admiral Shepard, your being charged with abuse of subordinates, Major Alenko and Commander Vega, please come with us"

Vega and Shepard looked at each in disbelief and followed the guards to separate prison cells.

Shepard had her omni tool confiscated, she desperately wanted to tell Han what had happened, she was worried about him, now she couldn't even check in with him, he'd worry about her too.

It had been days before anyone had come to see her, she was given the basic meals, most she couldn't even eat, others made her sick, she was starving, tired and worried. Who would even claim anything had happened between Vega and herself, Vega certainly didn't aid her while under house arrest, she certainly never abused Alenko or Vega, and the fraternization she did with Alenko ended 5 years ago.

_Alenko! _Shepard felt the rage, if that Major Asshole did this, Shepard was gonna make him pay for it, Shepard threw something at the door, as it slid open revealing Admiral Hackett.

"Hackett, whats going on?" Shepard demanded.

"Someone has claimed to have heard you, threaten Alenko and Vega with punishment if they didn't have sex with you"

"If you believe that Hackett, then just go away" Shepard sat down clutching at her stomach and breathing erratically.

"Shepard, are you ok?"

"What do you think Admiral Asks-dumb-questions"

"I'll get Dr Chakwas" Hackett turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, you go do that"

Moments later, Dr Chakwas rushed in making Shepard lay down. After a few nerve-breaking minutes for Shepard, Dr Chakwas sat up satisfied.

"It's not labour, you had a panic attack Shepard"

Shepard sat up in protest, "Admiral Shepard does NOT have panic attacks"

Shepard turned her attentions to Hackett, "So Admiral, do you believe the accusations?"

Chakwas answered for him, "Of course he doesn't, right Admiral?"

"No I do not"

"Then fix this, get me some decent food and let me get back to Rannoch, the more I'm near Council or Earth space, the more ways they find to make me regret destroying the reapers or ever saving the idiots"

"Shepard, have you ever had relations with Vega?"

"Of course not, I had been priming that boy as my eventual replacement since the Mars mission"

"And Alenko?"

"Briefly, 5 years ago, it ended with my death, you know death does that do you"

Shepard's mood soured even more, "First, crazy fanboys break into my apartment, then someone poisons me to kill Hope, then Kai Leng tries to kill me using Kaidan, now this, someone wants me out of the way, I should have let this pain in the ass galaxy get laid to waste by the Reapers, everything I've ever done to keep people safe has been used as a stick to beat me with"

Admiral Hackett and Dr Chakwas left the room, "Seriously Admiral, what is going on?, Shepard is pregnant and if she loses that baby, I will hold you personally responsible, Shepard cant be expected to be indestructible, stop allowing people to screw her over Admiral, I thought you cared about her"

Admiral Hackett struggled with words after Chakwas' dressing down, "I do care about her Karin, she seems to have enemies even in the alliance"

"Get this sorted Admiral" Chakwas warned before walking away from the Admiral.

It had been another week before Vega and Shepard had a chance to defend themselves against the accusations, Alenko was forced to stand alongside them also being accused of fraternization.

Vega was given a chance to speak first, "Admiral Shepard and I have never been involved, she's never used her rank to gain sexual favours from me, the fact that we are here and you're accusing Admiral Shepard yet again, takes the absolute piss of everything we fought for, you pendejos should be giving Shepard your eternal gratitude instead of putting her on trial"

Alenko looked at Shepard and rubbed her arm behind her back, "I admit, Admiral Shepard and I did once have relations, it ended 5 years ago with her death, it never happened again after that, not once did she ever use her rank to gain sexual favours, I sought out Shepard, I did all the pursuing, it had no impact on the mission, we still defeated Saren and saved the Council, the rules against fraternization are quite frankly ridiculous, this hate campaign against Shepard is even more so"

Shepard gave Alenko an appreciative look, Alenko smiled sightly, "I never abused Vega or Alenko, I had them pegged as potential Commanding Officers from our first early meetings, whoever made these complaints obviously has a vendetta against me, I took the role on Rannoch to protect my child, and I'm happy to return to Rannoch and quit the Alliance right now, if stops the bullshit thrown at me"

Shepard, Vega and Alenko returned to their cells, awaiting the verdict, Shepard vowed to track down the bastard who claimed this bullshit and she was gonna show them what real pain was. As soon as she was able to she was heading for Liara's room on the Normandy and they were gonna find this bastard.

Hackett appeared in the doorway of her cell, "Its time"

Shepard sighed and followed Hackett, Vega and Alenko joined her, they stood in the centre of the room before the Alliance Council members.

The same Councilor who announced her promotion stood up, "I light of your testimonies and lack of other evidence to the abuse charges, we clear you of all charges and with great apologies, the Council hopes you continue to represent the Alliance with your outstanding achievements"

Shepard rolled her eyes, and left the room with Alenko and Vega, "Kaidan, thanks for having my back in there"

"I was long overdue for it Shepard, I'd like to be friends, I've missed your friendship"

Shepard hugged Kaidan as best she could, "Sorry about the bump, it seems to have double in size"

Kaidan laughed, "Is there room for me on the Normandy?"

"You'll have to ask the CO"

Vega extended his hand to Kaidan, "Welcome abroad Major"

"Lets get back to our ship, I need food, a shower and my omni tool, I have a Quarian to contact"

Shepard step into the Comm room and placed a long overdue comm to Han.

He came into view, "You would not believe what happened to me"

"Aurora, what happened to you, I tried to find you, no one would tell Tali anything"

"The Alliance charged me with fraternization and abuse of subordinates"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they are royal pains in the ass and if someone says "Bad Shepard" they say "Prison", two weeks I was in that cell"

"Are you ok?, you look thinner"

"I'm fine, just really hungry and very tired, Hope is fine, I'll be back to Rannoch soon, will you be on the Neema or Rannoch?"

"Rannoch, the Admirals have a base now, we share the power with the Conclave thanks to you"

"But Xen's still whining about the annoying Human right?"

"Cant please everyone"

"I'm going for food, shower and bed, See you soon, I missed you"

"Missed you too"

Shepard ended the call and headed to the mess hall, she couldn't wait to get back to Rannoch, as much as she loved the Normandy, she was ready to head for a more settled life, even though that terrified her more than she was willing to admit.

* * *

Shepard got back to Rannoch during the night cycle, Tali and herself conspired to surprise two certain Quarians, luckily everyone appeared to be sleeping in Residential district Veta , so no one would see the two women sneaking between the homes.

Shepard got to the home she was looking for, apparently being an Admiral had its perks, she hacked the door and sneaked in making her way through the darkness. She found his bedroom and gently stepped in, she toed her boots off and climbed onto the bed, the moon gave enough light to illuminate the sleeping form in the bed, she stroked his hair and listened to him breathing. Shepard sat up to leave before an arm pulled her back down.

"As you can guess, I'm back"

"I can see that"

Shepard saw a copy of the Fornax on the bedside table, she sniggered looking at the edition, "Quarian and Human relations, your reading this for...?"

"Research"

"Research is overrated, exploration is much more...pleasing" Shepard's lips found Han's, her body moulded to his, she had waited for far too long to do that and she planned to make each level of their intimacy last.

"Can I assume that this wont make you ill?"

"I've taken the necessary precautions, just in case"

"Good, because this might wear you out, I havent done it in a long time, and pregnancy tends to make Human females...horny"

"Less talking then"

Shepard felt her N7 hoodie being unzipped. She slid her arms free and slipped under the covers. Shepard felt a hand move underneath her vest top, she moaned at his touch, she hadn't realised how much she'd been longing for it.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: What a place to leave em hanging.**_


	6. Passion lives

_**Authors Notes: Warning: Bit of sex now.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the score.**_

**_FYI: I did a lot of research for this chapter, and found that Shepard and Han are unlikely to be at risk by being different protein based._**

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

Mouths explored each other, savouring the taste, for Han, the desire to have her built up to breaking point, the ache had set in, he thought he'd lost her and now she was back with him, eager to explore further depths of their relationship.

He felt Shepard's nails drag purposely down his bare chest, his breath hitched, the sensation sending bolts of electricity down to his groin. He grabbed her wrists, forcing her back onto the bed, he held her arms over her head, leaving him with a beautiful Shepard completely at his mercy. Shepard moaned just at the anticipation of what was to come.

Han ran hands over her bare skin, he felt it hot and flushed with arousal, he kissed an invisible path from one hand to the other, not missing an inch of skin in between, he got to her neck, he caught some skin in between his teeth, drawing a delicious sound out of Shepard's mouth, he repeated his assault on Shepard's neck, causing Shepard to arch her back, groaning in pleasure and impatience, but Han wasnt rushing anything.

Han pushed Shepard's vest top over her ever-growing bump, it was beautiful. Han laid gentle kisses all over the bump, Shepard glowed with the irrefutable beauty of life, a reminder of everything Shepard had done to save the galaxy. His heart fired with love of this amazing woman.

Han explored further pushing up Shepard's vest top over her breasts before pulling it off completely. Han massaged each breast, taking care not to be too rough, he had learnt that the breasts become tender during pregnancy and he had not wish to hurt her. He lent down taking one breast in his mouth, his tongue flicked over the pink nipple, causing Shepard to gasp and arch her back, forcing herself further into his mouth. Han moved to the other breast causing Shepard to whimper, Han knew she had lost all control, but there was more he had to do to her.

Han moved in between her legs, undoing her cargo pants, he pulled them down along with her underwear, revealing her wetness for him. He grabbed her thighs, forcing her legs apart, he kissed his way up from her ankle to her thigh, stopping just before he hit the centre, making Shepard growl at him in annoyance, Han smirked internally before repeating his efforts with the other leg, this time rewarding Shepard by rubbing her at her apex, Shepard groaned, she was close to her limit and her undoing. Han slipped a finger inside of her, Shepard buck her hips and growled again when Han held her in place. He pulled his finger out, going back to kissing her thigh before using his tongue to find her core, Shepard let out a string of moans and gasps, gripping onto anything she could find. He licked and sucked at the pink nub, entering a finger inside her again. Shepard called out his name in a hoarse, pleasure filled voice, Han felt her tense up around his finger, she shivered fiercely before going limp on the bed. Her breathing was intense and erratic, covered in the afterglow of an intense orgasm.

Han kissed Shepard lightly, she laughed gently, slowly piecing together her shattered self,

"You've done a lot of research"

"Good to be prepared" Han kissed her again.

"Well, its good I did my own research then"

Shepard pushed Han back down on the bed and straddled him, she admired the man underneath her, he was beautiful, the grey and purple in his skin blended perfectly, his muscles taut, he was more solid than a human male, although more lithe.

She kissed him gently on the lips before moving down to his neck, he tasted sweet, she kissed his neck while running her nails over his skin, she moved slowly and methodically, finding his nipples, running her tongue slowly over one then the other, earning her a guttural groan from Han, she continued her work on his body, progressing lower, making it as achingly slow she possibly could, teasing a growl out of her lover's lips. Shepard shot Han a devilish grin, and he shivered with anticipation, knowing what her next move was.

She kissed his abdomen, moving her hands down to his hips, hooking her fingers over the waistband of his pants, pulling them down so slowly that she heard a frustrated growl from above her, she smiled to herself as she pulled them off completely.

She freed his throbbing erection, the Fornax was right, Quarian men were gifted, it actually explained a lot. She massaged his length slowly, watching Han's reaction, his eyes were closed, moans escaping from his lips. She moved her tongue with fluid motion over the tip, enjoying the sounds of her lover getting louder. She took some of his length in her mouth, sucking gently, enjoying the taste of him. Han was eager for more, that much was obvious, she rewarded him by taking as much as she could fit in her, she increased the pace, his orgasm was building, she could feel it. She felt a hand in her hair, easing her away, she looked at him understanding the intent, he wanted to be inside of her and she wanted to feel him inside of her.

Shepard got on her knees placing her palms on the bed, Han moved around behind her, placing kisses on her back down to her ass, he entered a finger in her again bringing out her wetness. Removing his finger, he slowly entered her, both moaning from the sensation, he filled her to the hilt, feeling her tighten around him. He pulled out and re entered with more force, making Shepard groan and grip the sheets. He increased the pace, Shepard begged for faster and harder, giving into her wish, he swatted her ass cheek, making Shepard almost scream his name. Han gathered her hair in one hand and pulled her back slightly, he slowed down to tease her, she growled at him, pleading with him to pick up the pace again, he went harder into her, taking care not to push her too hard, suddenly aware again of her condition. He continued with a hard steady pace, Shepard was close to her undoing.

"Han, I'm gonna-" Shepard tensed around him, screaming his name, bringing around his own intense orgasm.

"Keelah, Shepard" he said through gritted teeth as he felt himself spill into her.

They stayed connect for another minute letting the rest of the their joint orgasm settle, Han pulled out of Shepard gently.

He pulled her into his embrace, both still breathing too erratically to speak, Shepard managed to utter the first word "Wow"

"Yeah" he managed in response.

After a few more minutes, Shepard spoke again, "I think I'm ruined for other men now"

Han chuckled lightly, "I love you Aurora"

Shepard held onto Han tighter, "I love you too"

Sleep took them both soon after, both happy and satisfied.

* * *

Han woke up slightly dazed, he looked at the still sleeping Shepard, she looked beautiful, she smiled in her sleep and snuggled into him even more.

Han finally confessed his feelings for her and he got the answer he wanted, but never expected, she loved him too, he felt Hope kick against him, he smiled and tenderly rubbed the bump.

Shepard stretched and yawned, "Morning Quarian"

"Morning Human...Humans" Han kissed Shepard, lingering longer than either them expected, Shepard ran her hands over him.

"Morning sex is the best apparently"

"We should test out that theory"

Shepard laughed and moved her hand lower, finding what she wanted, she began to massage his length as Han slipped in between her thighs, kissing her and taking care not to squish the bump.

He entered a finger inside of her, she was wet already and waiting for, he slid his length into her, starting with a gentle pace, Shepard lifted her hips to match his thrusts, they looked at each other with raw passion and love.

Han changed the pace, Shepard pleading for more, he acquiesced to her wish, going at a faster pace until they both felt their orgasms coming to the surface, Shepard tensed around Han, shivering in ecstasy as Han spilled into her.

The lovers laid down on the bed looking at each other, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Han knew he wanted to spend his life with this woman, be a father to her child, she gave herself willingly to him, returned to him any time she was away.

"Aurora?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you bond with me?"

"Is that a Quarian marriage proposal?"

"Yes, it is"

Shepard laughed and her cheeks flushed, she kissed him "Yes, I will bond with you"

Han pulled Shepard to him, a passion filled kiss shut everything else in the galaxy out, Han rubbed Shepard's bump, soothing Hope's excited kicks.

Shepard smiled, "So, she's a daddies girl then"

"She can't resist my soothing touch, much like her mother"

* * *

Shepard's due date grew closer, she had to go to the citadel to meet with the council over her evaluation of Kal'Reegar, meet with Admiral Hackett and Liara to discuss the author of the Shepard hate campaign. Even that bitch Al-Jilani was feeding the bullshit lies.

According to that gossip monger, Hope had at least 6 possible birth fathers, including, Alenko, Vega, Joker, Cortez, apparently she had elicited sex out of them in return for good evaluations, that really pissed her off, they were good officers, who got where they were on their own effort and excellence, Hackett and Anderson completed the list of named fathers, apparently Shepard seduced her superior officers to get ahead in her career.

At least this time the Alliance was on her side and politely told Al-Jilani to piss off, Emily Wong took charge in disapproving Al-Jilani to be a liar, even going so far to punch Al-Jilani during a live broadcast, Emily then became the only reporter Shepard would ever talk too, forever.

Shepard finished with the Council and found a message from Liara to meet her somewhere Shepard found utterly bizarre, but Shepard had no reason to question her good friend.

Shepard stood at the meeting point, it was dark and it made Shepard uncomfortable, she felt a small sting in her neck and suddenly the darkness snatched her away.

* * *

Hackett and Liara stood waiting impatiently for Shepard, they looked at each other worry slowly showing on both their faces.

Bailey and Kolyat approached the pair, Kolyat looked markedly distressed, "We found mothers Omni tool in C-Sec headquarters"

"There was a message from you Dr T'Soni, asking Shepard to meet you in the lower wards"

"Goddess, I would never go down there, I certainly wouldn't ask Shepard to go down there"

"Shepard was supposed to meet us here" Hackett informed them.

"Goddess, Shepard has been kidnapped and the baby could arrive at any time"

The foursome shared worried looks, "I need to tell Han" Kolyat opened up his Omni tool.


	7. Hope arrives and so does the rescue

_**Authors Notes: Nearly at the end of the story, 2 more chapters left.**_

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

_Owww!_

Shepard woke in the darkness, gripped with pain, wet between her legs, _owwww shit!, _the baby was coming, she took stock of her surroundings, she had no idea where she was.

A slid open and a familiar person came into view, "Brooks, or Hope Lilium"

"Admiral Shepard, I do hope you're not in too much pain, it'll be over soon anyway"

"I knew I should have just killed you" Shepard doubled over in pain.

"Yes, but you didn't and now Chimera are going to take your baby"

"Chimera, that's a three head monster, sibling of Cerberus, OK now it makes sense"

"Yes, with the baby we can make a new you, a pro-humanity you"

Shepard winced with pain, "How is that gonna work, my husband is a Quarian, my previous husband was a Drell"

"We'll work that out"

"Just one thing, you're not the one who tried to kill my baby are you?"

"No, we killed the person who did, we'll be back for the baby" with that Brooks left the room.

Shepard whimpered in pain as the contractions intensified, she had to get out of here, there was always a way.

Forcing herself to her feet, she fired up her biotics to illuminate the room, she surveyed the room, and found a vent, all she had to do was get it open.

Carefully using her biotics, she managed to open the vent and she clambered in, she stopped as a contraction hit her, silently taking the pain before moving deeper into the vent.

Moving through the vent, her thoughts turned to Han to keep her going, she need to see him, smell him, hold him again, he would miss their child's birth. She'd been seriously thinking about taking Han's name, now she was gonna do it, for herself and their baby, the name Shepard was too famous and it needed to fade away.

Firstly, she need to escape from the damn vent, another contraction gripped her, _hold on baby girl, _shivers began to other take Shepard, a cold sweat formed on her skin, time was ticking for both of them.

She was close to passing out, her vision was blurry, she found an opening in a vent, she saw what looked like a green shadow moving with purpose, _Thane_, Shepard carefully climbed out of the vent, she made it to a deserted storeroom.

She hacked the door to keep it closed, and slid down on the floor keeping herself hidden, she removed her trousers and underwear, she waited for another contraction, crying hard, she knew her baby was dead.

Another contraction hit her and she pushed as hard as she possibly could, she pulled the lifeless baby girl out and sobbed at the sight, she should have just let them take her, at least she'd be alive now.

_NO! Your not giving in now Shepard!, _Shepard removed her N7 hoodie and held the baby girl to the exposed part of her chest, she rubbed at her back over and over, she had no idea what she was doing or even if it would work. Shepard sang _twinkle twinkle little star _over and over, trying to hold on to her control, then she howled out a relieved cry at the most perfect sound she would ever hear in the life. Baby girl cried, probably in frustration and hunger.

Shepard wrapped the tiny girl in her N7 hoodie and held her to her breast, she planned to let baby girl feed for a little while, then find a way to escape, either way, both Gerrel women were leaving and if people had to die while they did it, so be it.

* * *

Miranda Lawson rushed into the meeting room on the Citadel, it still amazed her at how many species thought Shepard as one of their own, Quarians, Turians, Salarians, Humans, Asari, Drell, Krogan, altogether, determined to find their comrade, she wasn't just a comrade, Shepard would always be more than that.

Shepard was a friend, mentor, sister, daughter, mother and wife to this group of people, they loved her more than she'd ever believe.

"The tracker is still active, She's in the Shrike Abyssal, Urla Rast" Miranda informed them.

"Right, Normandy, Neema and Orizaba, we head there, Miss Lawson any idea what's out there?"

"There was an old Cerberus station there"

"Right, we best throw everything we have at them"

* * *

Shepard decided she needed to find a medbay, baby girl needed a nappy and cleaning up. Shepard ventured out of the storage room, taking the gun she found with her, she stealthily moved around the station, ducking into an alcove when she heard Brooks annoying shrill.

She found a medbay, she quietly knocked out the 2 doctors, she washed baby girl and found enough material to make a nappy. She turned her N7 hoodie into a sling, securing baby girl into it, she found a pair trousers in a locker and slipped them on.

Having a much-needed drink, Shepard sought out a place for them to have a rest, tiredness was beating Shepard's stubborn determination.

* * *

Joker saw the space station come into view, it was vast with a maybe 6 or 7 ships docked, mostly frigates and a couple of cruisers. Joker was very happy at having the Orizaba with them, although the Normandy and the Neema are capable ships in fights, having a strong fire power made things much easier.

Joker opened up comms to the Neema, "Neema, this is Normandy"

"Reading you Normandy"

"Ground crew is ready in the shuttle, we need to get those ships away from the station"

"Understood, get ready, firing now"

The Neema fired on one of the cruisers, it had its desired effect, all ships left the station to pursue them.

Joker open comms to Cortez in the shuttle, "Ships are pursuing"

"Shuttle away"

Cortez expertly manoeuvred the shuttle away from the pursuing ships and landed on the station. The ground team split up into 3 teams of 4, Han taking Tali, Kal and Liara with him, Vega taking Miranda, Cortez and Kaidan, Wrex had Grunt, Edi surprisingly Admiral Hackett.

Each team went into separate areas trying to locate Shepard, Miranda lost her temper at the tracker, something about the station was jamming her exact signal.

* * *

Shepard awoke from her slumber to gunfire, heavy gunfire, checking on baby girl who was sleeping soundly, she ventured from her hiding place. The gunfire had stopped, following the dead bodies, she felt herself getting closer to the source the of the fire fight.

Shepard kept moving despite the pain she felt, turning round a corridor, she heard familiar voice, Han's voice, he was angry, she could hear it, she'd never heard him angry before, he'd mounted a rescue campaign just for her, c_ry about that later you weirdo!._

Then she heard Brooks, _bitch!,_ Shepard was gonna kill the bitch once and for all. Heading closer to the voices, she saw Brooks face to face with 12 very angry people.

Shepard appeared behind her, gun raised.

* * *

"Where's my wife" Han demanded, gun raised.

"Admiral Shepard has departed, baby too, Shepard was never going to be a great mother, baby is better off dead, I'm frightfully sorry"

Miranda sneered at Brooks, "Your lying, Shepard escaped on the station and you have no idea where she is"

"Shepard helped me escape from prison, She's pro-humanity, anti-alliance, she only married the Quarian as a cover for her prejudice"

"Still lying Brooks, we know Shepard, so try again" Garrus raised his gun tiring of this little pain in the ass.

"Truth is Shepard really did miss me" Brooks let out a whimper slowly falling to the ground.

"I never miss" Shepard dropped the gun exhausted ready to let go, her knees gave way, Vega supported her weight, Miranda carefully lifted baby girl away from Shepard, and handed the tiny girl to Han, still sleeping completely disinterested in all the drama that had occurred around her.

Vega carried Shepard back to the shuttle and yelled at Cortez to get back to the Normandy quickly.

Tali put her hand on Han's shoulder, even with the masks on, Tali could tell Han's emotions were everywhere. All eyes appeared on the tiny bundle in his arms, as she made a gentle sound.

Garrus decided to lighten the air, "Just like her mother already, likes people to know She's there"

"She's also completely disinterested in what's just happened" Miranda noted.

"Her first word will probably be "Meh" followed by the Shepard shoulder shrug" Kaidan laughed lightly.

Liara stroked the tiny girl's cheek, "She is truly beautiful"

Vega laughed, "Shepard Version 2 with her mothers good looks and infectious personality and Joker's weird and sarcastic sense of humour"

Cortez laughed from the cockpit, "I hope the galaxy is ready for her"

"We still aren't prepared for Shepard version 1" Garrus fired back.

* * *

Shepard woke in the Normandy medbay, immediately looking around baby girl, she couldn't see her and panicked.

Dr Chakwas came in and saw her distress, "Relax, She's with the crew in the mess, Han is feeding her and then there's a queue of crew ready for hugs, Admiral Hackett tried to pull rank"

Shepard relaxed, "How long was I out?"

"About 4 hours, you're an amazing woman Shepard"

Shepard shrugged, "Why"

"She was blue wasn't she, when she came out?"

Shepard felt the tears well up, "Yeah, she was"

"Your saved your baby, I always suspected you'd have fierce maternal instincts, I was right"

"I want my baby and my husband, the crew can have cuddles later, I just want baby girl and Han right now"

She heard Dr Chakwas tell the crew, that mummy wants her baby, they acquiesced to her wish. Han walked into the medbay and the door locked, Han settled baby girl next to Shepard, watching her put protective arms around the tiny girl.

"I don't wanna call her Hope any more" Shepard said sadly

"Why"

"That bitch used Hope as an alias"

"Maybe, but our baby really is Hope, don't let a xenophobic fool change your mind"

Shepard looked up at Han, she really did love that man, "I love you"

"I love you, get some sleep, you did beautifully" Han took his mask off, he didn't care about the risk, he wanted to kiss his girls. He kissed Hope tenderly on the head and kissed Shepard on lips before putting his mask back on.

"I'm gonna change my name, I want to be as far from Shepard as possible, and I don't want Hope to be Shepard either, I want her to develop without the expectations to live up too"

Shepard settled Hope onto her breast, Shepard wore a look of blissful happiness, as she let Hope feed, she sung _twinkle twinkle little star._

Han smiled at his wife through his mask, Shepard was remarkable in every way, now watching her tenderly admiring their newborn daughter. singing to her, he'd never heard her sing, it was a beautiful sound, one that Hope enjoyed, he realised Shepard thought herself as average, she really had no idea how amazing she really was.

* * *

The crew gathered for a very important day, Shepard's 35th birthday, she didn't wanna celebrate it, but they were gonna make her, Han was in on it. The crew was due to arrive on Rannoch and a few of them had news to tell her. The last 7 months had brought a few surprises, first surprise had been Tali's twin news, Shepard was happy that she had someone to go through pregnancy with her.

Shepard was already 3 months pregnant with a second baby, secretly hoping for a boy, but she'd be happy either way.

The Shuttles landed bringing her crew to her, in unison they shouted a happy birthday to her, she tried to be mad and defiant but she was failing miserably, that darn husband of hers just knew when Shepard said no, she actually meant yes, she was just being stubborn.

They found a nice area by the shore, Shepard settled Hope down to play, but Hope wanted to pull Kolyat about and the soft touch let her get away with it.

"So people spill it, you all have secrets and I wanna know they are"

"Well Shep, you're doing the baby thing kinda sparked of desires in all of us" Kasumi said coyly.

"What Kasumi is trying to say Shepard, Kasumi and I are gonna have a baby" Joker looked extremely smug about it.

"OK, now when did that happen, and Joker I don't mean the technical part"

"After you had Hope, the crew went out, got very drunk and things happened, and well Joker is so cute"

Shepard suppressed a snigger at Joker being called "Cute".

"Me and Miranda kinda had a miracle happen" Kaidan added,

Shepard felt her stupid hormones kick in, "I though you couldn't have children Miranda?"

"Hence the miracle" Miranda looked almost close to tears.

Shepard pulled her friend into a hug, "We've finally grown up"

Garrus laughed, "That'll never happen"

"Propose a toast to Shepard, She's getting old now, she'll need a walking stick-"

"-to beat you with-"

"- and to the next generation of misfits this galaxy has ever seen" Vega held his glass out.

"To the greatest ride and the craziest family"

"Again, to Shepard, the strongest, funniest, kindest and most beautiful woman to ever wield a rocket launcher"

"To Shepard" Everyone said in unison.

Later on, Han and Shepard settled Hope down for the night, they sat on the steps of their home, watching the sun go down and listening to the laughter of their family.

Shepard truly found peace on Rannoch, "Not reconsidering your retirement then?" Han asked.

"Nope, we are set for life, my life has been crazy and moving at speed light speed since I was 16, 19 years later, I'm quite happy just to sit and watch life"

Han hugged his wife close to him.

"Keelah Han"

"Keelah Aurora"

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Kasumi and Joker make a cute couple, Thief and a getaway driver, its a match made in heaven.**_


	8. Deleted Scenes

_**Authors Notes: Just some deleted scenes from the story, some are probably quite fluffy, but sometimes fluffy is nice.**_

_**Epilogue to follow soon.**_

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

"I wonder if all female Humans look like that" Captain Danna wondered.

"They don't, I've seen more than one" Admiral Koris replied.

"Admiral Gerrel has grown rather infatuated with Admiral Shepard" Kal'Reegar said looking at Gerrel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Admiral Gerrel protested.

"Admit it Han, I've seen you look more than once"

"Veetor looks as well"

"Difference being, Shepard saved Veetor and she punched you in the stomach" Captain Danna was glad he could hide his smirk.

"And Kenn'Zya"

"She saved him too"

Admiral Gerrel was getting annoyed, "And you have never looked?"

"I have, she yelled at me once" Kal admitted.

Thinking about it Captain Danna realised Shepard threatened him once, "She threatened to remove her mask and sneeze once"

"So she yells a lot and threatens you, beautiful and deadly" Admiral Gerrel admitted.

"I wonder if its true about the Rocket Launcher and the Thresher Maw?" Captain Danna pondered.

* * *

"Shepard"

"Yes Jack?"

"Is it true what they say about Quarian men?"

"What do they say about Quarian men?"

"They are very, very gifted"

"Then yes its true, they are"

"And they are great lovers"

"Yep, very attentive"

"What do they look like under the suits?"

"Almost Human"

Jack strolled off apparently happy with the answers.

* * *

Shepard and Han stood as they had their hands bonded, a 5 fingered hand fit perfectly into a 3 fingered hand.

Shepard really didn't know who had attended the ceremony, there was a lot of guests, Shepard just didn't care, her eyes were on one man, the man she was giving her life too.

Han looked at his new wife, dressed in a floor length white gown, hair up at the front and the rest cascading down her back, she wore something she called a tiara in her hair. She looked like perfection, glowing with life as the bump that housed their baby was sticking out.

They combined the best bits of a Quarian and Human ceremony, in Quarian tradition the newly joined couple are not requested to kiss as the final seal of their vows, but Han was more than happy to have that included in the ceremony.

As soon as the party started, Han and Shepard escaped unnoticed back to their home, very eager to consummate their marriage.

They never did make it back to the party and they didn't really care, they knew their absence would be noticed eventually, people would guess what they were doing.

Nobody came to find them, so either no one noticed or just chose not to disturb them, whatever it was, the happy couple were happy to spend their entire wedding in bed.

* * *

Joker sat down in purgatory, watching the other crew get totally wrecked, toasting Shepard and newborn Hope.

Joker was asked to be godfather to Hope, when he was alone, he shed a few tears in happiness at Shepard trusting yet again with something very important.

Joker noticed a familiar shimmer, _Kasumi, _Joker appeared behind the shimmer and poked hard, hitting something solid, causing Kasumi to yelp as she came into view.

Joker laughed, "What are you doing Kasumi?"

"Just playing with people, what are you doing"

"Toasting my god-daughter"

"Awwwww, she's so cute, let's go and find something special to send her" Kasumi grabbed Joker and lead him away from the club.

They browsed several shops, Joker almost died with happiness when he spotted a plushie Normandy SR2, "Kasumi, look at this"

"Awwww, Hope needs to have that, let's have it personalised for her"

When they got the plushie Normandy back, they admired the handiwork, _For_ _Hope, The brightest star in the galaxy, lots of love Uncle Joker and Auntie Kasumi, _they smiled at each other and ventured further to find a gift for Shepard.

Kasumi had spotted a small model of Earth, she had an idea to find a model of every home world for all the species she saved, Rannoch was a must, Palaven, Thessia, Kahje, Sur'Kesh, Dekkuna, Khar'shan, Tuchanka, Irune and Heshtok. She had them all made into a wind chimes.

Kasumi held up the finished product for Joker to see, "She'll love it Kasumi"

Kasumi blushed, "Thanks Joker"

Joker smiled at Kasumi, bolstered by the drink and the happy mood he was in, he leant close to Kasumi and kissed her.

Kasumi looked a little shocked at first, but quickly pulled Joker back for another kiss, "Shepard's Apartment?"

"Yeah" was all Joker could say.

* * *

Miranda sat in the waiting room of Huerta Memorial Hospital, she had felt ill for a few weeks, even passing out in the middle of a class, in front of a room of biotic teenagers.

She repeatedly fiddled with her omni tool until her name was called, she followed the doctor into the room.

"Congratulations Miss Lawson"

Miranda looked at the doctor confused, "For what?"

"Your pregnant Miss Lawson"

Miranda looked at the doctor stunned, "B-but, I was told I couldn't have children"

"Your about 8 weeks pregnant"

Miranda walked out of the hospital in a daze, she was gonna have a baby, something she never thought possible, she opened up her omni tool and sent a message to Kaidan.

She sat in Apollo's café waiting nervously for Kaidan, they'd only started up 6 months ago, did he even want kids.

Kaidan arrived kissing Miranda on the cheek, "Hey Miri"

"Hi Kai" Miranda smiled nervously

"What's wrong?"

Miranda steeled herself, "I'm pregnant"

Kaidan felt shock hit him, "Are we happy about this?"

"I'm shocked, but this baby is a miracle, so I'm very happy"

Kaidan put his hand to Miranda's cheek, "The kids at Grissom are gonna love this, two teachers having a baby together"

Miranda kissed Kaidan tenderly, "Shepard is gonna love it too, I have a name for him or her"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Ashley Shepard Alenko, after two important friends"

Kaidan smiled, "Perfect"

* * *

Shepard settled on the sofa with Hope in her arms, holding a bottle in Hopes mouth, she looked at Han with a smile, who was watching them.

She admired her daughters features, she had thick red hair that just kept growing, green eyes, a button nose and tiny hands. She had Jokers quirky sense of humour already.

Shepard didn't like thinking about Hopes traumatic birth, although she talked it through with Han, she really didn't like thinking about how they nearly lost her, she hoped Thane would have a less traumatic arrival, she wanted to enjoy the first new moments of a newborn, those moments with Hope were stolen from her, she was just glad Hope was still here to share many other moments with her adoring parents.

Hope had no idea just how many people loved her, she had a huge family, made up of many species, all of which would be there for her first birthday. Shepard was going to make it her life's work that Hope would have the freedom to enjoy her life in the way that she chose and for Thane too, both siblings had a united galaxy to grow up in.

Shepard knew just with that knowledge, she'd done her part.

* * *

Han sat at his desk going through fleet reports, something tugged on his leg under the desk. He leant back and looked down to find a small, green-eyed, red-haired human grinning at him.

He chuckled picking up Hope and sitting her on the desk, Hope grabbed a datapad, first chewing it, finding out to her disgust it didn't taste nice, she banged it against the desk instead.

Han watched the child, "You have your mothers desire to break things already, daddy should be worried"

Hope looked up at him grinning, " Da da da da," she mumbled before going back to banging the datapad and throwing it away in disgust. She picked up her plushie Normandy, before making sounds that to Han, sounded very much like "Pew Pew Pew"

Han knew exactly where she got that from, _Joker,_ or _10% dad, _as Garrus affectionately referred to him as.

Hope found her plushie Neema, that Garrus that made especially for her and staged a fire fight between the two ships, "Pew Pew Pew" Han watched as the Neema fell to the desk and then get squished under a tiny hand, so Han now knew which ship Hope preferred more.

Hope let out a tired yawned and wave her arms at Han, he immediately pulled her too him and settled her on his chest. Hope snuggled up with both the Normandy and Neema tucked up underneath each arm and nodded off.

Han watched his daughter drift off, soon he'll have two sleeping children on his chest, 4 months time, Thane would be born, then the galaxy would be in serious trouble. One Shepard is ok, 3 of them, that just had trouble written all over it.

Han watched his pregnant wife walk into his office, she kissed his lips and affectionately stroked their daughter's hair. The Gerrels, despite being different species, had made a very happy family, after the war ended no one knew what the galaxy would bring, for Han, it was 3 Humans who completely changed his view.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: I really want a Normandy SR2 plushie now.**_


	9. Everyone needs an Epilogue

_**Authors Notes: So here's the epilogue, thanks for sticking by Han and Aurora.**_

_**Big thanks to those viewed and Review it.**_

_**This been my first ever fan fiction for anything, normally I wont even let my friend read my writing.**_

* * *

**The Sunrise of Rannoch**

_**2208 CE**_

"Come on slow coaches" A red-head shouted to the 3 people chasing after her.

Dashing in and out of the crowds, the two humans and two Quarians, laughed and tried to beat each other.

They joined a long line of people, all different races, "Hope, Thane, over here" A voice shouted from further up the queue, the foursome joined another group of friends.

Passing through a security checkpoint, the group joined a crowd of people, "When your name is called, follow your instructors to your dorms and get ready for class" a voice called out to the crowd.

A male instructor with a rough English accent stepped forward, "Im Admiral Coats, Instructor for Alpha team, when your name is called, line up"

Admiral Coats called out 8 names before he got to the group of friends:

"Alenko, Ashley"

"Moreau, Sayuri"

"Vakerian, Solan"

"Vega-Cortez, Emilia"

"Reegar, Rael"

"Reegar, Rila"

"Gerrel, Hope"

"Gerrel, Thane"

The Alpha team followed Admiral Coats to the Alpha dorm, Ashley, Thane, Solan and Rael took one room and unpacked, "Wait til everyone finds out the great Admiral Shepard's kids are here along with the other Normandy kids" Ashley joked poking at Thane who chucked a pillow at him in response.

"I hope no one expects us to be like our parents, we really aren't" Solan moaned.

* * *

The next day, the group took seats in the classroom, Admiral coats entered scanning the list of his students.

"Morning, welcome to the United Species Military training academy, all of you are here because your entry scores say you deserve to be"

Admiral Coats moved around the room, "You, Red head, Name and background"

Hope realised he was speaking to her, "Hope Gerrel, my parents are both retired Admirals"

"Who are your parents?"

Hope look at her brother and grimaced, "Admiral Han'Gerrel, he's a Quarian and Admiral Shepard" Hope felt the room quiet instantly at the mention of that name.

The class whispered to each other, "Quiet" Admiral Coats demanded, "I fought alongside your mother during the Battle of London, she's a very capable and logical soldier"

"I know" Hope smiled with pride, "But I'm not my mother, she never wanted me to be"

Admiral Coats raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I think you share a few traits with her"

"And I'm proud to be her daughter"

Admiral Coats turned to Thane, "Name and background"

Thane ruffled his thick brown hair, looking at Coats through big blue eyes, "Thane Gerrel, Hope's younger brother"

"Two Shepard's then, this should be interesting"

The rest of the class spoke about themselves, some interesting backgrounds. Thane and Hope and had an interesting day, trashing the instructors at everything.

Admiral Coats joined the other instructors, "The Gerrel Siblings, they are gonna go onto great things"

A female instructor spoke, "Yeah, they are definitely their mothers children"

"Shepard always excelled at everything she ever did, I knew her children would be no different" Everyone turned to see Admiral Hackett, standing in the door way, they all stood up to salute him.

"You know Admiral Shepard personally?" A Turian instructor asked.

"Yes, I've known her since she joined the Alliance 36 years ago"

"Did you know then, the things she would do?"

"Oh yes I knew, she's fierce and determined, Thane and Hope, I've known since this birth, mark my words, those two will do things that rival even their mother"

The instructors hung on Hackett's every word, "And knowing Shepard like I do, she'll wanna pin their medals on personally"

* * *

Hope slipped into bed after her first exhausting day, Thane and herself had placed a call to their parents, telling them about the first day. People throughout the day asked them both if they were worried at disappointing the Great Shepard, no had always been their answer, Shepard had made sure they knew, they weren't her, they shouldnt try to be, no matter how much people wanted them to be, they were their own person and had to find a path to suit them.

Hope always knew Shepard had expectations, but nothing that was impossible to live up to, just what Shepard knew her children were capable of, Hope and Thane would never been in their mothers shadow.

Everyone thought they knew Shepard, but very few actually did, Hope, Thane and their dad knew her the best. She was a kind affectionate mother, always giving and helping, encouraging and gently nudging, she was devoted to Kolyat as her oldest child and her grandchildren. She was a loving wife, devoted to her husband, who in turn was devoted to her, Thane knew about his namesake and the love he felt for their mother.

Shepard really had no idea, that when she would eventually go to the sea, in the centuries that will pass, Shepard would still be a name that everyone recognised, the stories would be told about the legendary Human.

Hope picked up her battered plushie Normandy and Neema, smiling at the representations of the start of her and Thane's new journey.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: That's all Folks.**_

_**Not bad for a complete noob like me.**_

_**I might have a Kasumi/Joker spin off in the works, but there are more gorgeous men for me to pair Aurora Shepard up with.**_


End file.
